The present invention relates to small boats. More particularly to a small boat comprised of two generally similar sections releasably interconnected by novel hinge joints. Each small boat section is a rigid structure, nonsinkable, self contained unit adapted to be used in various combinations with the other unit. Each releasable hinge is comprised of two mating parts. One mating half is mounted on each small boat section and, so located that when the two mating parts are connected and, the hinge connector pin inserted, the two sections form an integral structure.
Despite revolutionary advances in technology during the last century, the small boat, commonly referred to as a dinghy, punt, skiff and tender has undergone very little basic change since primitive man first hollowed out a tree log and set himself afloat. Recent years have seen a phenomenal growth in the popularity of water related recreational activities. To satisfy this demand, the small boat industry has brought forth a wide range of models from which to chose. Unfortunately, however, these have generally been of the fixed size and shape mono-hull type; similar in basic respect to primitive man's hollowed log. As such, when mishandled or over-loaded, they are prone to capsize. Tragically, each boating season brings an ever increasing loss of life. Many of these accidents might have been avoided if the user had been able to select a boat better suited for his need at that particular time.
Today, even though the small boat user has a wide range of models to choose from, there are still only a limited number of basic types available to him. These are: the rigid hull dinghy, the rubber inflatable, the folding boat and, the hinge connected luggage carrier boat combination. All have numerous disadvantages affecting safety, operation and serviceability. For example, the most widely used of the types available, the rigid hull two to three person dinghy has the inherent disadvantage of having a fixed size and shape, thus affording the user no flexibility to adjust the size and shape to meet his varying requirements. Consequently, when called upon to perform a job beyond their normal capacity, they are often overloaded and, in danger of being swamped or capsizing. This is especially true if rough water and adverse weather conditions are encountered. Also, when this type small boat, with its fixed size, is used as a tender aboard a larger sailboat or power cruiser, they often take up deck space for stowage well out of proportion to the cargo capacity they make available. A further disadvantage is the fact that the use of this type small boat is limited to that of a single purpose water-craft.
The three to four person inflatable, made of rubber, has the inherent disadvantage of: fixed size, shape and capacity. It has the further disadvantage of being highly susceptible to damage such as chafing, puncturing and, gradual deterioration of its parent material. Small inflatables are extremely hard to handle in a current or moderate surface wind. They are subject to be punctured and, being swamped if overloaded, they cannot be sailed properly and, the user must have an air pump and repair kit constantly available.
The folding boat, made of canvas and wood, is highly subject to damage by rough handling due to its fragile construction. Its canvas and wood parts are subject to deterioration and, its fixed size and shape offer the user no flexibility to suit his changing demands. Like the others, it is subject to being swamped and sinking if operated under adverse conditions.
The two or three person luggage carrier/boat combination has numerous disadvantages. For example, its shallow draft and square ends make it hard to handle under anything except calm water and weather conditions. Its primary purpose is that of a luggage carrier, unless one prefers, a floating box which is sinkable and easily swamped in rough water. A further critical disadvantage is the nature of the hinge which interconnects its two sections. The hinge joint apertures are set in a flat surface and, the joint corners are sharp and unrounded. This makes engagement of mating hinge joints extremely difficult and, insertion of the flat ended hinge pin, all but impossible, unless all of the hinge joint apertures are in perfect alignment.
It is accordingly, an object of the present invention, to provide a new type of small boat structure and, a hinge which affords ease of hinge joint engagement and insertion of the hinge connector pin; the combination, of which, effectively overcomes the disadvantages to be found in the small boats of the afore described types.